Megaman ZX 3: Betrayal (SYOC Open)
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: (Contains Spoilers for Megaman ZX advent) I was dragged here in a thunderstorm, into an enormous war between man and machine. I found the power to fight and protect, I just hope I'm strong enough to do it (*Accepting only villain OCs. Form on Chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1: Enter! Model Z!

**All right, this is the rewrite of my megaman Zx story.**

_**Thoughts**_

_Biometal Speech_

**Once again I own nothing but my OC's**

I looked up from my 3DS and glanced out the window, storm clouds began billowing over the sky.

"Perfect" I muttered, "On my 16th birthday too."

Today I was turning 16 and I was hoping to go outside for something or other, I didn't want this to happen.

I went back to my game, it was Megaman ZX Advent and I had just beaten Albert on extra hard mode. I was ready for the secret ending that all of my friends were telling me about.

The screen started out black but then a text box appeared on the top.

"To bring new life into the world eh?" Thomas spoke

The box switched to Mikhail, "In the last mission report…Albert said some rather outrageous things."

"Mikhail," Thomas began "Do you think it presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" He asked

"How absurd…" Mikhail commented, "Thomas, you couldn't possibly hold fast to such foolish imaginings."

"There are laws that give equality to humans and reploids correct?" he asked "Don't you remember? Those laws were passed because Albert and I agreed on them!"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Mikhail was getting frantic.

"Give humans robotic bodies and reploids mortality. So where do you think the human bodies for the reploids are? What do you think happened to the original reploid data before we gave them mortality?" Thomas asked

The four megamen that were supposed to die in Ouroborus warped into the room and stood beside Thomas. _**No way…**_I thought.

"Thomas…You!" Mikhail exclaimed.

"Albert was wrong so I helped the hunters." Thomas explained.

"But I do think he was right about one thing..."

The screen blacked out "This world needs to be reset…"

I nearly dropped my 3DS with shock, and then I saw a flash of lightning and heard a loud crack, I felt something tingling my fingertips before I blacked out.

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

I groaned and sat up, soon rubbing my forehead, I opened my eyes and blinked, this wasn't my house; it was an open beach!

I gaped and looked around before standing up, I was wearing completely different clothes, instead of the black hoodie and blue jeans that I had on, I had a red jacket with tan cargo pants and a black underneath it all.

I shrugged and looked around; I took a walk down the coast while running a hand through my hair. Soon I ran into large white wreckage against the coast, "That's some huge trash" I muttered. When I walked up to it however, I discovered that it was metal, not plastic like I thought it'd be.

I walked towards it and gasped, there was a huge piece broken off from the others and it opened up like a cave.

Curiosity got the better of me and I walked inside. The entire place had some futuristic sheen to it, I had no idea where I was, but this place sure seemed cool.

Soon I had walked into a large open area, there was an exit on the other side, but it was blocked by wreckage.

I shrugged and stepped towards it to get a better look, not before tripping on something of course. _**Dang it, I need to work on my balance.**_

I stood up and brushed my clothes off, before I saw the thing that I tripped on, well it was more like I slipped on it, because it was covered in seaweed.

I picked it up and brushed it off, it was a black rock that had some sort of 'face' it had a red part surrounding a light blue gem and a long tan piece that extended from the 'chin'.

_Who are you? _I heard a voice in my head.

I glanced around, "Who said that!?"

_Down here in your hand_ I looked down at the rock, "You can talk?"

_I find it surprising that you can hear my voice. _"Hey boy!"

I turned and noticed guys wearing purple jackets and black pants along with purple boots and black bodysuits underneath, and red visors to top it all off. The worst part was that the guy in the front had a GUN pointed at me.

"Hand that over or you'll regret it!"

I took a defensive stance, "No way!" I yelled.

He squeezed the trigger and put a bullet in my shoulder, I yelped in pain and collapsed to my knees, gripping my shoulder all the while.

_**I can't die like this!**_I thought, _you won't have to; you can fight!_

I looked at the rock in my hand. _Now: yell "Megamerge" as loud as you can!_

I grunted in pain and stood up defiantly, I thrust the rock in my hand forward and yelled at the top of my lungs: "MEGA-MERGE!"

"Biolink established, M.E.G.A. System, ONLINE!"

A blue column of light erupted beneath my feet, red gauntlets encased around my arm, as black armor materialized on my legs and chest, long red boots appeared on my legs and my hair grew long and more synthetic, the finishing piece was a dark eye guard that materialized on my face.

The column of light dissipated and I stood my ground, "M-Megaman!" the leader stuttered, as he bolted off, his cronies following suit, I raised my eyebrows, "Well, that was easy."

I deactivated the transformation and stared at the rock in my hand with my green eyes, "Thanks, you saved me."

_All I did was lend you my power, you're the brave one, I should be thanking you._

I glanced to the side and blushed, "Anyway, my name is Cody."

_I'm Biometal Model Z_

**And that's the end of the first chapter, what did you guys think of my re-write, same OC but modified a little, a lot of my OC's have brown eyes, I just thought that I give Cody a little makeover.**

**Anyhow, Let me know about what you think of this story in the review box below.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle

**OKAY this is the next chapter and this is where I ask for OC's you'll find out why by the end of the chapter**

**Anyway, I don't own Megaman.**

I stared into the fire with my knees against my chest in an attempt to keep warm, even though I was close to the ocean and had a jacket and bodysuit on; I was still cold.

"So let me get this straight, you're a Biometal that was created to contain the conscience of an ancient hero that fought in a war against Mavericks and another Biometal called Model W… is that right?"

_Pretty much, I was separated from my previous partner by saving him in the downfall of Ouroborous, an enormous Biometal made from all Model W's that ever existed._

"What was his name?" I asked.

_Vent _Model Z replied.

I nodded and looked up at the Biometal floating beside me, "So if this "Vent" was your previous partner and "Chosen one" then how could you transform with me?"

_I'm not sure; then again Vent never was my original Biomatch._

I knit my eyebrows in confusion, "Then why did you stick around if he couldn't transform with you?"

_I never said that._ Model Z told me, _The Biometal that Vent possessed has a special ability, it allows for two Biometals to Megamerge with one individual._

My eyes widened, "That's possible?"

_Yes_

I yawned and looked up, "The moon's high up in the sky, maybe we should get some rest."

Model Z seemed to nod _that's a good idea._

I lay down and rolled over onto my side with my back to the fire. I was beat, could it be that I megamerged for the first time and that consumed a lot of my energy? Maybe.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but it never came, something was up; I could feel it in the air.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I looked around and realized that there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, then I heard a twig snap, and then, red lights began glowing from the shadows of the bushes. My eyes widened in fear and all color drained from my face, this wasn't good, no it was not.

Model Z noticed my distress and floated up, if his eyes could widen I'm pretty sure they'd be as wide as basketballs.

_Cody! Megamerge with me now!_ He screamed

I nodded and grabbed him out of the air, like this morning I thrust him forward and yelled, "Megamerge!"

A white light surrounded me as the red and black armor encased my arms and legs and chest as my hair grew long and synthetic the dark eye guard I could do without however. Due to the blackness of night it was hard to see through the violet visor.

I grabbed the Z-saber that was strapped to my back and gave it a swing to activate it.

The red lights jumped from the bushes and revealed Pantheon hunters which began firing several rounds of ammunition, with incredible speed and accuracy, I deflected all of the bullets, and the green light of the Z-saber seemed to cut through the darkness itself.

Soon they ran out of ammo and had to reload, that's when I struck, I dashed to the first hunter and slashed him across the chest, causing him to split apart and explode, I did the same with the other hunters until they were all dead.

"Is that it?" I asked, _don't get cocky, something's coming! _

I looked up to see a maverick airship slowly floating down; soon a mechaniliod was deployed. It had the chest and arms of a man, but the legs and head of a lion, "What is this thing a manticore?"

_Maybe, who knows. _As soon as he said that, the lion struck and punched me in the stomach, the thing was way bigger than me. I flew back and hit the remains of Ouroborous. Strands of my golden hair flew in front of me, luckily only part of my armor was cracked and it took most of the damage.

I dropped to one knee and stood up slowly. I looked up to hear the lion roar and nearly bring two fists down onto me, I brought up my saber just in time to hold it off, I gritted my teeth and grunted, the force behind the strike was so great that it caused a dent in the earth.

Then I began to see things like it was through a red filter, and the manticore moved a lot slower, it raised it's hands for another strike, but I beat him to the punch, I jumped and slashed at his wrist which caused his entire hand to fall off, after that I hit the ground and slashed at his leg and that also fell off, due to the lack of balance, he fell over, albeit very slowly.

I slashed at the manticore's head and cleaved a huge cut down the middle. Lights shone from where I cut him and he exploded, it engulfed most of the surrounding area including myself.

The red filter faded from my vision and I collapsed to one knee, panting, I leaned up against the Z-saber for support as sweat dripped from my face onto the ground.

My megamerge dissipated and I fell onto the ground in a heap, soon I blacked out from exhaustion.

**And cut! That's it for the 2****nd**** chapter, what'd you think of the first fight scene? Anyway back to the OC thing, long story short, CODY NEEDS COMPANIONS and I want YOU to sent me a character that you created to go with him on his journey to beat the Mavericks.**

**Also, I'd like to have villain OC's they can be Pseuduroids or Mega Men, either's okay! just give them a reason for doing what they are.**

**Here's all that you need to know to get accepted**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Race (Human, Reploid, or Pseuduroid):**

**Biometal (Create your own):**

**Appearance (Casual and Megamerged):**

**Personality (Be specific):**

**Age:**

**Abilities:**

**Bio (Backstory):**

**Try and be as specific as you can with the OC's the more they are, the better PM me or type your OC in the review box below.**

**Anyway, Rate and review**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter! Mega Man Model M!

**Here's the next chapter in the megaman department,**

_**Thoughts**_

_Biometal Speech_

**I own near to nothing**

I opened my eyes to the sound of a crackling fire; I sat up and looked around, it was in the middle of the night, I must have passed out for a while.

"You're awake!" I jumped and looked beyond the fire, there was a short girl with red hair (It was either red or orange, I couldn't tell.) and blue eyes with a grey shirt and a black vest with gold trimming, with black slacks and boots.

"Sorry!" She apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's fine." I said, "I didn't see you there anyway."

She glared at me for a moment, but quickly calmed down, "My name's Maya by the way."

"Cody."

She nodded and resumed her seated position with her knees hugged up against her chest; her eyes were glazed over like she was in some sort of trance.

I looked around, it looked like we were in some sort of forest but I couldn't see far due to how dark it was.

Then red lights shone from deep in the forest and Maverick airships flew above us, "Maya!" I yelled, she snapped out of her trance and looked up. Her eyes widened and she sprung to her feet, I tried to stand, but I was so tired that I just knelt down.

"You okay?" She asked, "Just a little tired." I replied.

She nodded, "Let me handle this, you should rest." She placed a hand into her pocket and pulled out a pink rock that looked like a Biometal.

"Megamerge!" She yelled, white light surrounded her like it did when I megamerged. When it cleared, she was wearing mostly pink armor on her chest area and her black boots were replaced with long pink boots, she also had white gloves and pink armguards with blue jewels in the center. Her boots had blue diamonds that covered all of her kneecaps. All of the gems were outlined in yellow, her hair had turned green and she had a pink helmet on with a visor on her forehead.

"Come on you maverick scum!" she yelled.

The pantheon hunters leapt from their hiding places and started unloading, she ran along the edges of the clearing we were in and dodged all of the bullets, _Impressive speed._ _**Where have you been all this time? **__Sleeping._

I huffed and turned back to maya, she had started her attack with two mid length beam daggers, where she got them I have no idea.

_Cody, we should help her out! _I nodded "Right!"

I pulled model Z from my pocket "Megamerge!" I yelled, the red and black armor materialized onto my arms and chest and the dark eye guard over my face.

Maya must have noticed because she turned around and her blue eyes widened, "You're a Mega man too?"

I responded by rushing forward with my Z saber in hand, when I was about a foot away from Maya I leapt into the air and slashed the Pantheon ace that positioned itself above Maya.

"Don't let your guard down!"

She nodded thanks and took her battle stance, with our combined strength we easily took out the mavericks.

"Maverick bastards" Maya spat "Let that be a lesson to them."

I looked over to her with raised eyebrows, _**what has her so pissed off?**_

_Probably not a good idea to ask. __**Yeah.**_

I disengaged my transformation and Maya followed suit. "Thanks for your help." She told me.

"No problem." I replied, "So, what biometal do you have?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." She pulled her Biometal out of her pocket and handed it to me, now that I got a better look at it, I realized that it had a mostly pink body reminiscent of Model X with gold and dark pink lining and a silver white face plate and green eyes, it had a long green strip running down the back of it and blue gems imbued on the top and bottom of the face.

"This is my Biometal, Model M" Maya explained.

_Hey, How's it going? _A feminine voice spoke in my head, "So what about you?" She asked.

I pulled out model Z and showed it to the short girl, "This is my partner, Model Z."

_Well, I never thought that I'd run into the infamous Model Z._ Model M remarked with a snicker.

I put model Z back into my pocket and looked around, "We'd better get moving before more mavericks come back."

Maya nodded, "Good idea" she pocketed her own biometal and turned around, "There's a small town near here called Beta Town, let's head there so we can relax."

I nodded, "Lead the way."

**Scene Break, Leigon headquarters**

The final member of the sage trinity looked at the place where his companion once stood, the stout sage called Mikhail had fled out a window and used a Transerver to escape.

"Master Thomas." The tall man turned to a youth with green hair and red eyes. "Aeolus, have you and your companions found it yet?"

The youth called Aeolus nodded, "It took a long time, but we have found it. Siarnaq!"

Another youth wordlessly stepped forward from the shadows and towards the tall member of the sage trinity and handed him a small rock. He smiled contently.

"Excellent, with this…"

He stared at the small rock in his hands, "I'll be unstoppable."

"Let me see if all of these rumors are true, about the power of Biometal Model O."

**And that's why I said to make your own biometals, because Thomas was going to get Model O. Also, Maya doesn't belong to me, she belongs to the author decode9.**

**Anyways, rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Twin Mega men

**All right, this is the next chapter in the mega man department.**

**I own hardly anything.**

_Biometal Speech_

_**Thoughts**_

**Current Location: Leigon headquarters, 3****rd**** person POV.**

Master Thomas stared down at the Biometal in his hand, a frown of disappointment on his face.

_**I expected it to be much more than just this, is the Model O just for looks?**_

"Master." The tall member of the sage trinity turned around to see a girl with two different hair colors, red in the front and brown in the back, he recognized this girl as the chosen one for Model F.

"Atlas." He said, "Do you need something?" The tall sage asked.

Atlas shook her head, "I just wanted to inform you that we have discovered a Biometal signature, two of them in fact."

Thomas stared at her with a neutral expression, "Have a companion go with you to the area and see if you can recruit them to join us."

Atlas nodded, "I'll go get Thetis and we'll leave immediately."

Thomas turned away from her and returned to the Biometal in his hand, he stared at it with disgust.

_**Is the power of Model O a fluke? Or did those meddling guardians do something to it?**_

Thomas lowered his hand and looked to the monitor, _**I suppose that I'll take a look at the database to see if there's anything I missed**_

**Scene Break: Beta Town, Cody's POV.**

"This is a small town?!" I exclaimed. We had just arrived in Beta Town, Maya had called this a small town, but it was more like a city than a small town.

Maya turned to me and smirked, "This is nothing compared to the cities that I've been to, you should see Abel city."

I looked at her, "You live here?" I asked.

She nodded, "For the time being."

"Then why don't we head to your place?" I suggested.

"Alright."

We began walking down the sidewalk before I bumped into someone, "Sorry!" I apologized.

He nodded, his expression neutral, brown eyes like stones.

I walked forward to catch up with Maya, I felt his gaze burning into my back, but I didn't turn around.

**Scene Break: Maya's Hideout.**

I looked around at the worn down warehouse, "You live here?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep, it's not much…But it's home."

I smiled at her, "It's nice."

"Maya's back!" I turned around to a bunch of children running towards the short girl that was my temporary travel companion.

The children surrounded Maya and began blabbing their heads off at her, asking where she went, who I was, why I was here, the list goes on.

"ONE AT A TIME!" She yelled, the kids quieted down and I chuckled, "Friends of yours?" I asked.

She nodded, "They're all like me, forced to live on the streets, which is why I help them, I take care of them for as long as I need to, and then I move on to the next town."

I was awe-struck; Maya was a really nice girl, even if she would leave them eventually.

Suddenly I heard an enormous explosion outside, without thinking, I pulled Model Z out of my pocket and ran outside.

Nothing looked good about this situation, there were Mavericks everywhere and they were executing anyone who crossed their path.

I megamerged and leapt into the battle, slashing away at any Maverick that got close enough.

Soon though, one got close to me and I was met with an electric rod, before someone with black armor and a double-edged sword cut it strait down the middle.

After getting a better look at him, he had streamlined armor and it was all black, his helmet resembled Zero's from the Zero games, but the gem in the center was black, and he had a faceplate that made his eyes seem to glow blue.

"Let me help." He spoke, I nodded to him slightly and he rushed off, soon he was slashing at any maverick that was courageous enough to get close to him without showing any signs of mercy.

I followed him and we took out the mavericks with our strength, soon though two people teleported from an airship and stared at us, my eyes went wide with recognition.

_**Atlas and Thetis! **_My black armored compainion stared at them with those glowing eyes of his.

"So you two are the ones who set off the Biometal signature." Atlas stated.

_**Biometal Signature? He's a mega man too? **_"I was hoping to find someone stronger, the red one's just a kid. Like you Thetis."

"You don't look that much older than me." I stated.

Atlas glared, "You think that you can compare yourself to me? Do you think that you can win in a battle? Come on then!"

She planted her biometal on the ground and yelled: "Megamerge!" her body erupted in a column of fire as the red armor formed around her.

Without a second thought, both knuckle busters were in her hands and she charged at me, my black clad partner however intercepted her and blocked it.

I stared at him, eyes wide. I then turned to Thetis who was already Megamerged, he drew his halberd and charged at my partner.

_**Not on my watch! **_I stepped between him and my partner who was fighting Atlas. The force behind hid swing was so weak that I could block it with one arm.

He jumped back and ran forward with several lunges, I lazily blocked every strike that he tried to land.

I yawned and shoved his halberd aside. I slashed him across the chest and disengaged his transformation.

My partner had already defeated atlas and had his sword above him like he was about to land a killing blow, laughing manically all the while.

I stepped in between them and blocked his sword, the swing was so powerful that I needed to regain my footing when I parried it.

Atlas took that opportunity and teleported away with Thetis in tow.

"Cody!" I turned to the voice of Maya and saw her running to me with another girl with long black hair and brown eyes was hot on her heels, soon the person I was fighting with had disengaged his transformation and I recognized him as the guy who I bumped into earlier.

He had short black hair and was wearing a T-shirt and shorts.

"Brother, are you alright?" The black haired girl asked, the guy nodded, I raised an eyebrow, "Mind telling me who you two are?"

The girl nodded and Smiled, "My name is Miyu Certus, this is my brother Claus."

I nodded and disengaged my transformation, "My name is Cody, and this is my partner, Biometal Model Z."

I pulled out the red Biometal and showed the two siblings.

"Cool! This is my Biometal, Model SS!" She showed me a light blue rock with a black gem imbued on its forehead.

"This is my biometal." Claus pulled out a rock similar to Miyu's and showed us all.

Maya introduced herself and we all agreed to travel together so that the mega men couldn't get the jump on us.

We all decided to head to Beta forest and camp there for the night. As we left the City-town I turned around with sorrow at the rising smoke from the burning buildings.

_**Thomas…I'm coming for you**_

**Scene break: Leigon HQ**

"This is an outrage!" Thomas bellowed, Atlas and Thetis were kneeling in front of him.

"If you hadn't attacked Atlas, then we could've had two more Mega Men to help us with out cause!" He turned to the blue haired boy next to her, "Don't think that I'm not angry at you as well Thetis, if you had tried to stop atlas then we could have allies!"

"But we did discover one thing…" Thetis muttered.

"What?!" Thomas snarled, Thetis flinched, "W-we found that the Biometal model Z is alive sir… and I think that he might be headed here."

Thomas's demeanor changed immediately, "Leave, I will decide your punishments later."

The mega men of flam and ice left and Thomas turned to face the monitor, "If this data is to be believed," Thomas stated, "Then all I need is the Model Z to awaken model O's true power."

The Former sage grinned manically, "Come, Mega man Model Z… Come so that I may awaken as this world's new leader!"

**AAAAAND that's it, there's the stopping point for this chapter, what'd you guys think? Was it good? Also, Please submit villain OC's, all the OC's I've gotten are either good or neutral, I'll make sure that all OC's get screen time at some point in the story.**

**Anyway, please rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Pseudoroid

**Hello everyone, I'm back! I hope that I didn't keep anyone waiting.**

_Biometal Talk_

_**Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: All Megaman Characters belong to Capcom and all OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**Current Location: Guardian HQ, 3****rd**** person POV**

A girl with blond hair pulled into a ponytail was sitting in a chair, looking at a large monitor. "How's our progress currently?" She asked, "We're unable to get a lock." A blue haired woman replied, the girl sighed as she heard the door open she turned her chair to see a boy with long brown hair and green eyes walk in, "Prairie, do you have a lock on the signal?" He asked, Prairie shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Vent."

"It's fine." He reassured, "Maybe Model Z was destroyed in the blast after all." He muttered.

"Vent-" She was cut off by a loud alarm, "C-commander, we're picking up a signal!" an operator yelled, "Where is it?" Prairie asked, "In the forest, near the hunters camp." Vent stared at the large map and turned around, "I'll head there and confirm it." Prairie nodded and turned back around. _**I wonder, have we really found Model Z?**_

**Scene Break, Current location, Beta Forest, Cody's POV**

I smirked as I cut through another Galleon; we had run into the weak mavericks when we stepped into the forest. I spun around and deflected another bullet launched at me, Claus cut through the pantheon that shot it and turned back to me.

"Stay focused." I nodded and turned back to the horde of mavericks that we had encountered, Maya and Miyu cutting through most of them.

Claus and I ran at the horde, Claus fought alongside his sister while I fought with Maya, I cut a Galleon in half and Maya stabbed it multiple times at high speeds.

We continued like that for a while, when the mavericks began thinning out, we met up and continued fighting all together.

When they were all gone, Claus wordlessly pointed in the distance and we all turned to see a large metal bridge, with little else to do, we all ran up to it.

_Cody, above you! _Model Z yelled, I looked up and noticed a huge airship, a hatch in its lower section opened and a huge dragon-like mechaniloid came out"Mega men! You all will die today!" It yelled, "What kind of maverick are you?!" Miyu yelled, the dragon responded by laughing, "You dare compare me to those pathetic mavericks!?" "No, I am not a maverick… I am-" "-A Pseudoroid." I finished, "You're an artificial mega man designed to draw out power from a Biometal fragment." I explained to my friends, "You are well informed, human!" He yelled, "My name is Drakon, and I will be your killer!"

He flared out his wings and several missles came rushing at us, Miyu combined the two katana's that she had while megamerged and turned her weapon into a bow, she launched several arrows at the missles, causing them to explode.

Drakon flew into the air and dove downward, raking his claws across the bridge, we all jumped and landed, Miyu launched arrows at him but all they did was bounce off.

_**Model Z, do you see any way to beat this guy? **__See those exhaust ports on his arms? _I turned my attention to the ports and nodded _Tell Miyu to shoot at those. _"Miyu!" I yelled, She turned to me, "Aim for the exhaust ports on the shoulders!" She nodded and aimed her bow, Drakon flew into the air and dove downwards again, just when he was about to hit the ground, Miyu shot and hit a bull's-eye.

I dashed forward and slashed at the same spot, causing his arm to fall off. Drakon grunted, "I underestimated you humans, looks like I'll have to retreat!" He took off and I gritted my teeth, "Oh, wait, I nearly forgot!" He turned around in midair and threw a bomb at the bridge my eyes widened and I began running away. My friends did the same, but we all were too slow, Maya and the others managed to make it to the other side, but I wasn't as lucky, the bomb exploded and I felt the bridge fall from underneath me.

"Cody!" Maya yelled, I plummeted down, and felt my transformation dissipate from the shock of cold water, I flailed my arms in a desperate attempt to reach the surface, but it was futile. Darkness tugged at my vision as water filled my lungs.

I soon gave out and blacked out.

**Scene Break: Location unknown**

I coughed and opened my eyes groggily, looking around; I realized that I was somehow alive and breathing, I stood up and looked around, my ears twitched when I heard a mechanical spark like sound, I walked towards it and megamerged just in case it was a threat.

I stopped when I found out what it was, another Pseudoroid, except this one was the size of an ordinary human, it looked mostly like a knight with ocean blue armor and white lining. A large saber and shield were strapped to its back.

I raised my saber, intent on finishing the job, my resolve faltered when I looked at it, _**It's totally helpless. **_A voice told me, I pushed that thought aside and let my saber drop, I stopped it at its throat and placed it on my back, I turned around and began walking away, but stopped.

I turned around and stared at the ocean-armored knight and sighed, "Might as well." I muttered.

I walked back up to it and began putting it back together, soon two screens fizzled and turned into blue eyes, "Hey, are you all right?" I asked, all that came out of it's mouth was a groan, "Moon Knight feel tired."

I raised an eyebrow, "Moon knight? Is that your name?" I asked, the now awake Pseudoroid nodded, "Moon knight think so…"

"What do you mean you think so?" I asked, "Moon Knight not remember anything other than name…"

"You've lost your memory?" I asked, Moon Knight nodded, "Yes."

I sighed, and offered a hand, "Well, I'll help you get it back."

Moon knight took my hand and nodded, "What your name?" Moon knight, "Cody." I said.

"Moon knight and Cody friends forever!" Moon knight yelled, "Quiet!" I shushed him; it was soon that I heard the footsteps of galleons approaching. I glared at the childish knight. "Do you at least remember how to fight?" I asked and drew my saber.

Moon Knight responded by drawing his saber and readying his shield, he finished just as the first line of Galleons leapt into view, Moon Knight ran in front of me, blocking all of the bullets that would've hit me, "Bad mavericks not hurt friend!" He yelled and ran at the galleons, cutting through them, I ran after him and began cutting down galleons by myself.

I stared at the amount of brutality Moon Knight was using, due to his childish personality; I thought he would at least give the galleons a warning. I shrugged and kept cutting through mavericks.

**Scene Break, Ridge: Maya's POV**

I looked down at the river in my human form, scanning desperately for any sign of Cody, _**He'll be fine, he has to be! **_I felt Model M enter my conscience, _Why, might I ask are you searching so feverishly? __**It's none of your business.**_ I snapped, _My my isn't this a touchy subject, could it be that you like him?_

"Shut up!" I yelled aloud, "Are you okay Maya?" I turned around, to see Miyu staring at me worriedly, "I'm fine, Just an annoying biometal." I assured her.

She nodded, "You're also worried about Cody are you?" She asked, I nodded and looked back out to the large river, "Do you think he's alive?" I asked, Miyu walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "I know that he's alive, Cody isn't the kind of guy to die that easily."

I nodded and gave her a smile, I looked back up to see the sun setting, "We should probably get some rest." I suggested, Miyu nodded, "Yeah."

She turned around and headed back to camp, I turned to follow, but stopped, I turned back to the river and looked at the blue surface one last time, _**Don't worry Cody, we'll find you.**_

**Scene Break: Hunter's Camp, 3****rd**** person POV**

The various hunters walked about the camp, doing about their daily lives, a silver haired hunter however, sighed from boredom, "Man… There's nothing to do since Albert died."

He view from the sun was blocked by an airship that she recognized, "That's the guardian base!" She yelled, and ran to the rope ladder that was dropped from the hatch in its underside.

She arrived to see one of her old friends and smiled, "Hey vent!" She yelled, Vent turned and smiled, "It's good to see you, Ashe."

Ashe nodded and smirked, "Miss me much?" She teased, Vent's face turned red, "N-no, that's not…" Ashe laughed, "Hah! You're blushing!" She said, "Look, Do you want to help me find Model Z or not?!" He yelled, now annoyed.

Ashe's face turned to one of shock, "Model Z is still intact?" She asked, Vent's face returned to normal and he nodded, "Yes, Prairie got a signal that matched Model Z's perfectly, believe it or not, it's in the forest right next to here."

Ashe's eyes widened, "That close?" She asked, Vent nodded, "Now do you want to help me get him back or not?" Ashe smiled and nodded, "Of course, you'll still owe me though!" She said playfully.

Vent slapped his forehead and shook his head, "You never change, do you?" He asked, Ashe smirked, "Nope!"

Vent walked past her towards the forest, Ashe turned around and ran after him.

**There's Chapter 5 here's the list of OC's:**

**Cody: Me**

**Maya: Decode9**

**Claus and Miyu: Aliesterus **

**Moon Knight: Moonkitty (Guest reader)**

**Drockan: Twebster9000**

**Sorry if I spelled anybody's name wrong, I hope that I didn't! I also want to note that I will only be accepting villain OCs now, I've got enough good OCs to last, in case you haven't noticed, hardly any OCs are going to die, so don't worry!**

**Anyway: Rate and Review **


End file.
